Emma's confession
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: Emma wants to tell Jessie that she's in love with her


Emma's confession

Pairing: Jessie and Emma

* * *

It was a stormy night at the penthouse. Jessie and Emma were home alone for the week. Luke, Ravi, and Zuri were away.

Jessie and Emma were on the couch. Emma's sitting on Jessie lap staring at Jessie right now. Emma wanted to tell Jessie about how much she loves her but at the same time she's nervous about how Jessie will react.

"Emma what's wrong" asked Jessie

"um Jessie….I have to tell you something" said Emma

"what is it" asked Jessie

"First off I wanna say...I like girls" said Emma

"So you wanna be a lesbian" asked Jessie

"yes I'm a lesbian Jessie" said Emma

"Which girl do you like" asked Jessie

"Well….I" said Emma

"is it Rosie" asked Jessie

"no" said Emma

"What about Maybelle" asked Jessie

"not her" said Emma

"What about your arch rival Bryn" asked Jessie

"Hell no not that punk" said Emma

"Emma who is it" asked Jessie

"it's you...The girl I like is you" said Emma

"Emma...how long" asked Jessie

"ever since I first met you I couldn't stop thinking about you and when your not here, you keep popping up in my head" said Emma

"Emma….I don't know what to say" said Jessie

"I know...I'm an idiot for saying that" said Emma

"no Emma don't say that I never said that I don't like you the same way you do." said Jessie

"What is it then" asked Emma

"I'm in love with you too..The reason I didn't tell you is because I was afraid that if your mother knew I was in love with you then I would be fired big time" said Jessie

"don't worry no one's here so no one will know" said Emma as she leans in to kiss Jessie.

They started to kiss. As they were kissing, Jessie was feeling Emma's breasts, she moaned softly in the kiss. Jessie puts Emma on the couch and then she climbs on top of her. She then started to suck on Emma's neck.

"ohhhhhhh Jessie" Emma moaned at the feeling of Jessie sucking her trying to leave a mark

Jessie started to remove Emma's purple dress, leaving her in her pink bra and then Emma removes Jessie's blue dress and she wasn't wearing a bra

"Emma you're so sexy" said Jessie

"not as sexy as you are" said Emma as she was staring at Jessie's huge breasts

"awww" moaned Jessie as she starts to devour Emma's mouth again

Emma lies down on the couch and Jessie goes on top of her again. As they were still kissing, Emma took her bra off and then Jessie started to suck on Emma's breasts

"Jessie...mmmmmm oh Jessie" Emma moaned

But then Jessie stopped

"Why did you stop" Emma asked in disappointment

'let's do this in my room" said Jessie

"good point" said Emma

Jessie carried Emma upstairs and into her room

When they reached Jessie's room, Jessie sets Emma on her bed and then the started to kiss each other again. Jessie ran her tongue into Emma's mouth. She moaned in the kiss and then ran her tongue into Jessie. Emma pulls Jessie into the bed and was feeling her ass. they both pulled away for air. Jessie then takes Emma's black skirt off along with her panties. Jessie looks at Emma wanting her permission, Emma nodded. Jessie leaned down on Emma's pussy and started to lick. Emma arched her neck as she felt Jessie's tongue inside her.

"oh Jessie" Emma moaned as Jessie went deeper inside Emma and then she started to grab her breasts.

Jessie then puts two fingers into her pussy

"Emma you want me to make you cum" Jessie asked seductively

"YES JESSIE PLEASE MAKE ME CUM" cried Emma

Jessie puts her third finger into Emma. she was thrusting harder into her causing Emma to have an intense orgasm and she was gripping the sheets.

"OH JESSIE PLEASE I'M GONNA CUM PLEASE DON'T STOP" screamed Emma

Emma came on Jessie's fingers.

"wanna taste your cum" asked Jessie

Emma nodded and then Jessie placed her fingers into Emma's mouth and lets her taste herself and then pulls her into a kiss.

"It's your turn" said Emma as she pulls down Jessie's dark blue skirt along with her panties. Emma sees that Jessie is already wet.

"wet already huh..get on your knees" Emma commanded as Jessie did what she was told.

Emma licked her wet folds. At first Jessie was moaning but then she has an intense orgasm

"OH EMMA THAT FEELS SO GOOD OH FUCK ME MORE" yelled Jessie

Emma slams two fingers into Jessie.

"OHHH YESSS YESSS EMMA I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Jessie as she came on Emma's fingers.

Jessie and Emma went on their knees and they kiss each other and then they were rubbing their pussies

"OH JESSIE GO DEEPER IN ME" screamed Emma

"EMMA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE MAKE ME CUM" screamed Jessie

They were really enjoying this, they both screamed and came on the bed, and then they both fall on the bed. They were both exhausted

"Emma I loved this" said Jessie

"Jessie I wish that this doesn't have to end" said Emma

"maybe it doesn't have to. We can do this again" said Jessie

Emma then grinned and then they kissed each other.

"I love you Jessie" said Emma

"I love you too Emma" said Jessie

The end


End file.
